<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Call Me Kid by ByAStream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696245">Don't Call Me Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream'>ByAStream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hints at future Wanda/Reader, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A clandestine relationship is always destined to end in heartbreak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Call Me Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com</p><p>I might write a second part to this eventually focusing on Wanda/Reader</p><p>inspired by illicit affairs by Taylor Swift</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shaky breaths filled the air, sweat shining on the pair of you as you cried out. It took you a few minutes to collect yourself after it all. You weren’t surprised when Tony tossed your shirt to you. You never stayed. He never wanted you to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to go, kid. You know the drill,” he said. You rolled your eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was all you’d ever be to the billionaire. He and Pepper were on the outs again, and you were there. One of the younger members of the team. Inside the bedroom, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>baby, sweetheart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>sweet platitudes meant to keep you wrapped up in the moment. The second it was over, the walls went back up and you went back to being </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. I’ll see you tomorrow,” you told him as you finished pulling on your clothes. You drew the hood of your hoodie up over your head. Tony didn’t often stay at the compound, opting for his cabin on the grounds. You jogged all the way back to the compound. You knew you smelled like him, that at the very least the two supersoldiers and Natasha knew. You saw the looks. Of judgement or concern you weren’t sure. You had caught bits of an argument Steve had with Tony a couple weeks prior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were walking toward the lab. Tony had made adjustments to your suit. You were sure he had, but his message had also been clear in what he was looking for. You had swung by your room before heading down, taking a quick shower after sparring with Natasha and dabbing on the perfume Tony had gifted you for your birthday, just before the two of you had started sleeping together. That was all it was, you reminded yourself. Friends with benefits. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You pushed away the guilt that ate at you. He and Pepper broke up. You knew it. The team knew it. She  had gone on dates. You still had girls’ nights with her, Wanda, and Natasha. You knew. But it didn’t stop you from feeling guilty about it. Some days you wanted to end it, but then Tony would make you see stars and you questioned why you wanted to end it in the first place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“End it, Tony. You’ll cause more pain if you don’t,” you heard Steve say as you turned a corner. You froze. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s none of your business, Cap. What I do outside of this team is none of your concern,” Tony said. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is when it’s one of our team that you’re doing, Tony. She’s not some toy you can toss to the side once you’re done having your fun. She’s our friend, a teammate. Can you think about others for once in your life?” Steve asked. You heard the clatter of a tool against the ground and a curse from one of the men.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“When I want your opinion on my personal life, I’ll ask. She’s a big girl. She can make her own decisions,” Tony snapped. You decided to walk in and make your presence known before their argument could progress further. Steve’s head snapped toward the door as you entered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, hey Steve. What brings you into the lab today? Tony’s showing me some adjustments he made to my suit,” you said. You felt his gaze, as if he was looking for an answer to an unasked question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Had some things to discuss. I was just heading out. We have a meeting in twenty,” he said. You frowned. You didn’t remember there being a meeting on the schedule. You almost missed the look he gave Tony before he left the lab. You frowned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s gotten up his ass, more than the usual stick?” you asked, hopping up on a counter. Tony moved to stand between your legs, pulling you into a deep kiss rather than answering. When the two of you broke apart, you gave him an expectant look.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cap’s just upset about something I did. Nothing you need to worry about sweetheart. Now, we’re on a time crunch,” he said before pulling you back in. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You were fresh off a mission, somewhere in rural Ireland with Nat, Sam, Steve, and Bucky. You knew before getting off the quinjet what was waiting for you. You’d seen it on twitter when you’d boarded the jet to return home, the first time you’d checked your phone properly since the mission began. You’d seen the looks shared between Natasha, Steve, and Bucky. Natasha had asked you about you and Tony just a week prior, after several months of you and Tony tiptoeing around the compound. You hadn’t told her everything. You swore you’d be fine when it ended. Because that’s what it was, a question of when, not if. You knew Pepper was it for him. Anyone could see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for you in your room when you entered. You barely paid him any mind as you dumped your bag into the hamper, making a note to do your laundry in the morning. You didn’t glance his way until he cleared his throat. You took a breath before speaking. You had thought all the way home about what you wanted to say. Part of you wanted to give him some big speech, but you knew better. It wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth it. This was just a blip on his radar, a brief indiscretion while he and Pepper were separated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew what this was when we started...just go. Please,” you said, not even looking at him. You felt his hand on your cheek, cupping in gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not until I know you’re okay,” he said. You looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I said. I knew what I was getting into,” you replied, your words not betraying the pain you felt. You had promised yourself when it started that you wouldn’t lose sight of what it was, of what you were. A fling, a way to forget. You had failed at that. Tony had you, hook, line, and sinker. You would allow yourself to be dragged to the depths if it meant one more stolen moment with him. But that’s what they were at the end of the day, weren’t they? Stolen moments. Tony was never yours. Not really. He would inevitably patch things up with Pepper. Stronger than ever. You were there. You were a warm body. You knew that, you let yourself forget that, for the few moments of bliss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart,” he started saying before you jerked away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not your sweetheart, Tony. I get it. This was temporary. I’ll be fine,” you lied. He paused for a moment, looking you over for any sign you were lying. He sighed when you didn’t give an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I care about you kid, remember that,” he said, before turning and walking out. You held it together until you knew he was gone and asked FRIDAY for privacy before allowing yourself to break down. Tony Stark had stolen your heart and you weren’t sure you’d ever get it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda watched you. You were more withdrawn. You avoided Tony, but that was nothing compared to how much you avoided Pepper. She had an idea of why. She had seen Tony leave your room shortly after your return from your last mission two weeks prior. It was a first. Usually you were the one sneaking around. She’d seen you returning from late night ‘jogs’ on more than one occasion, Tony’s cologne clinging to you. You wore a specific perfume those days. She made an effort not to read your thoughts, but sometimes, they were so loud, especially in the days since that mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had fallen for him. That much was clear. Her heart broke for you. She flitted around the kitchen, gathering supplies on a tray. You were locked away in your bedroom. She could hear the folksy sounds of Taylor Swift’s new album drifting from behind it as she approached. Tea and sandwiches for both of you, with a side of your favorite candy. She set the tray down before knocking, opening the door when she got no response. You were curled up under the blanket Clint had gifted you the previous Christmas, a lopsided crochet blanket after he’d taken up the hobby while injured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” you said. Wanda shook her head, knowing you couldn’t see her, before picking up the tray of goodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not happening. We don’t have to talk. But I’d like to have a cup of tea with my friend who I haven’t spoken to properly in weeks,” Wanda said. You sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you get,” you trailed off seeing your favorite candy. Wanda smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I called in a favor,” she said as she sat on the loveseat in  your small sitting area. You sat down beside her, your blanket draped across your shoulders as she handed you the tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” you told her, your voice barely louder than a whisper. Wanda nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s what friends do,” she said. Friends. Right. Friends. You tried not to dwell on the thought that before Tony, it was Wanda you had wanted, but you were certain you would never have. Wanda who had held your heart. How quickly your affections had  changed. But that was the nature of things sometimes, wasn’t it? Lust confused for love and your heart broken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wanda watched as you sipped the tea. There was a storm in your head and she had no idea how to guide you through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>